Lemonade Mouth
by sillygirl121
Summary: Five normal high school students, two minutes in detention that will change their lives forever. *Based on the hit Disney movie, Lemonade Mouth.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I have not written on in a really long time. But it's not because I have stopped writing. I've actually been planning stories I want to write. This is one of at least… nine? Once I get further into this story, I'll start typing my next story. At the end of this story you should have some previews for new stories that will come out soon. I'm very excited for this story. I was watching Lemonade Mouth with my cousin-Her name is GoGreen52, so make sure to read her stories!- and I thought that it would be cool if there was a story about this but the characters are the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters. And then I thought that I could write that. I was going to post this in like a week, but I was too excited! So, I want everyone to know I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT LEMONADE MOUTH. I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE, OR THE BOOK SERIES. Enjoy!  
**

Lemonade Mouth

Chapter One

Thalia POV

Words can describe so many things. But when you add rhythm to those words, it speaks to the people. In this case, we were the ones speaking for the people. How, you might ask. Two words: Lemonade Mouth. You probably still have a lot of questions. What's Lemonade Mouth or, how do you speak for the people? Well, I'll explain the whole story from day one. Well first, there's me. The rebellious teenager, spends all of her spare time (which is pretty much all of my time considering I believe school is a waste of time.) playing her guitar, and trying to get her parents to look up from their cell phones and encourage her. Yup, that's me. I have never been the quiet type. Always speaking out in school, in fact, that's how we pretty much started. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Well, that morning I got in the car with my mother, Hera. I was a new student and hated the idea of starting in the middle of the school year. Everybody already chose their best friends, clubs, and everything I was supposed to do too. So basically, I wasn't in the best mood. We pulled into the parking of the school and my mother said, "Okay, let's go talk to your principle." I said nothing and walked out of the car.

"Thalia, I'm sorry about the situation we are in. But you could at least try and have a positive attitude." My mother said, looking at her cell phone at the same time.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to have a good attitude about starting school in the middle of the school year. Plus, you're not helping me through this since you're too busy on that stupid blackberry of yours." I said in a bold tone. Finally, after holding these thoughts in my mind for so long, I could tell my mother about it.

"I don't like that tone young lady. I take my work very seriously and it pays well. How else could you have three guitars and take guitar lessons? Now let's get inside your school and talk to the principle." My mother said with a look saying that the conversation was over. I rolled my eyes at her statement about her job, and walked inside leaving my mother slowly walking inside while texting on her blackberry.

Grover POV

"Okay Stephanie, here's your stop. Grover you can come up here to the front and take a seat." My dad said. Stephanie is my dad's new girlfriend. I hate everything about her. She's hot, but I still hate her. She just came into our lives and expects to take my mother's place. I'm Grover. The kid no one notices in the halls, until now.

Stephanie kissed my father's cheek and then smiled at me and walked into the collage where she is taking a photography class. I turned away, and then got out of the car and into the front seat.

"Grover, why do you hate Stephanie so much? She tries so hard to get you to like her." My dad said.

"She should stop trying, I won't be liking her anytime soon." I said, looking out the window and tapping my fingers on my leg as if I were plying my favorite instrument, the piano.

My father doesn't understand how much I hate Stephanie. I don't think anyone does, except for the kids that are in the exact same situation I'm in.

"Well, I think you should try to get to know her more. She's an amazing woman and I think you'll love her in no time." Dad said.

"Sure dad, I'll go ahead and do that. Now can you drive me to school now? These stops for your girlfriend have been making me late to school nearly every day." I said with a sour expression on my face. I've been dropping hints about how much I dislike Stephanie.

"Fine Grover." Dad said, taking a deep sigh and then starting the car to take me to school.

Nico POV

"Well, here's your stop Nico. Oh, and we thought you might want your older sister's soccer ball. It might be good luck. Oh, I miss her so much." My mother said.

I'm Nico. I'm one of those kids who always has to live up to a relative's expectations. My older sister was an amazing soccer player. She even got a scholarship to college by playing soccer. But me, I don't even know what the person who keeps the balls from getting in the net is called. I'm more of a drummer. I spend a lot of my time in the garage practicing. It's an amazing time to think about everything going on in my life. Like how some people like to play basketball, or run just to think about random things.

"I know you do sweetie. She'll be back soon for a couple of days. Just plan out everything you are going to want to do with her and you'll be happy in no time. Well Nico, good luck in soccer tryouts, remind the coach of your sister and I'm sure he'll be very happy to have you on their team. Bye, don't forget to call us when you are ready to get a ride home." My dad said in his manly, I'm the man of the house, voice.

"Okay, dad." I said, taking the soccer ball. I planned to keep it hostage in my locker for the rest of year.

I got out of the car and into school, ready to humiliate myself at soccer tryouts.

Annabeth POV

"Remember to ask your teachers about any extra credit you can do." My papa said to me as I was about to leave the car.

"Yes papa. Goodbye." I said, about to open the door.

"Is that lipstick you are wearing? You know you are too young for that." My papa said, with a stern look on his face.

"I know papa, I am not wearing any makeup. Goodbye papa." I said, leaving the car.

I'm Annabeth Chase. My life expectation is basically to be the perfect daughter. My papa doesn't want me to become a woman too fast, doesn't want me to be involved with boys, and I am supposed to have the perfect 4.0 at all times. I'm also supposed to be amazing on the cello. Little does my father know I'm dating the bad boy of the school, I wear makeup and when I get to school I change from my perfect girl outfit into the clothes I love.

So I walked into school hoping my boyfriend wouldn't see me. Then papa would see me with a boy and freak out then my life would be over. So I walked really fast towards the little girl's room and into the last open stall. I changed from my long, navy, pleated skirt and white blouse into distressed jeans and a white t-shirt with orange flowers covering the front to the back, and I completed the outfit with a cute orange scarf. I stuffed my other outfit into and extra bag I have in my Vera Bradley tote bag. Then I walked out of the stall and looked at myself in the mirror. I quickly put on a layer of eye shadow, some

eye liner, mascara, light pink lip stick, then I took out the pony tail in my hair that was keeping my long, curly blonde hair in a tight bun and let my hair fall to my rib cage. I fluffed it up a bit, and then heard the bell ring. I quickly put everything back into the extra bag I carry around, and then squeezed my cheeks to give them a little color. I finally felt like myself. Too bad I had to do this routine every day in order to feel the way I feel.

Juniper POV

"Come on Juniper, you have to get your nose out of that book and into that car." My grandma said to me.

"Please grandma, I'm almost done with this chapter. The romance is so sweet." I pleaded. What's the point of going to school when I everything I learn there I can learn in books?

"No Juniper, you have to get to school. You can't be late again." My grandma said.

"Fine." I replied, putting my book into my back pack. I bent down and kissed my old cat goodbye.

I'm Juniper. I'm the type of girl who tries to make it in the halls. No one knew about my hidden talent until the Halloween Bash. And until that happened I was very into staying by myself and not talking to any of my friends. Okay maybe I didn't have any friends, but what's the difference? School has never been a hard topic. I usually just spend my classes sneaking my book out and reading a couple chapters. The teachers don't mind as long as my 4.0 doesn't go down. During lunch I hide in the bathroom reading. Books have always been my friends, so it's not like I'm a loner or anything. I had a lot of friends before my mom… passed away. Then I sort of stayed to myself. But that's okay. Who needs friends when I have books to keep me company?

I hopped into my car and drove to school. _Another normal day at school_, I thought. But sometimes a miracle can happen when we least expect it.

**Done with chapter one! I have read this thing over ten times editing, and it took me about 5 days to finish this. I really want this to be a good story. I would love it if you reviewed and tell me what you think. If I get three-five reviews by midnight, I'll post the next chapter right away. **

**You'll be hearing from me soon!**

**~summerlove14**


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I wanted to apologize for not writing lately. I promised to write the second chapter very soon after the first and I didn't. But I was very busy with family members so I shouldn't have promised to write the second chapter so soon. And I want to tell you the second chapter should be uploaded soon. During the school year I'll try and write during any free time I have. It will be hard considering I am doing two dance classes, swimming, gymnastics, and I have to have all A's. But I'm sure I'll have time during the weekends when I'm not writing essays, or doing sports. **

**Well, just wanted to make a quick not apologizing my slowness of writing. :P**

**Please comment and bear with me! And please tell your friends about my story. Hopefully this story isn't too old so people can still enjoy it! **

**You'll be hearing from me soon!**


End file.
